Making Christmas Magic
by JenRar
Summary: Edward's the new Santa. Bella the elf is now his Mrs. Take a private peek into one moment of their lives, when they make Christmas magic. This is an outtake to Christmas Magic.


_A/N #1: Here it is, the lemony outtake for my Christmas fic, Christmas Magic. If you haven't read that, I would suggest you do. You don't HAVE to, but this would make a lot more sense. This takes place...well, you'll see. ;)_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I paced anxiously around the bedroom, unable to stop myself from watching the clock. Edward was due back anytime from his second trip around the world as Santa. For the second year in a row, I wouldn't be there to greet him at the stables, but I had a feeling he'd be okay with that when he saw me... Ghosting my hands down my sides, the velvet chemise soft under my palms, I took a deep breath. My husband of seven months and I had a rich, vibrant sex life, but for some reason, I was nervous. Today felt...different, somehow. Maybe it was the swirl of Christmas magic in the air. I couldn't explain it. I just knew.

When the front door opened a few minutes later, I heard him come inside the house. Edward, mid-way through his change from Santa, stepped into the bedroom, still dressed in costume, minus the heavy black boots. While I could see traces of the jolly man recognized round the world, my heart recognized my husband. The beard was receding, his hair was growing shorter and darkening, and his body was slimming before my eyes.

"Edward," I sighed, reaching out to him.

His gaze—those brilliant green eyes, which were the same year round—was heated as he took my hand in his still-gloved one. After only a moment, he shuddered and then the air around him seemed to shimmer. Before I took my next blink, Santa was gone completely and my husband was in his place, still wearing the oversized suit.

"Bella..." His voice was rough, and he cleared his throat as his gaze took in my outfit. "My own Mrs. Claus?"

I shuddered under his touch when he reached out a finger and traced the edge of the red slip of a dress that was more lingerie than anything. The outfit molded to my body like a second skin, cupping my breasts, and had spaghetti straps, while the ruffled white edge emphasized my cleavage and tops of my breasts, with a matching ruffle along the bottom. What he couldn't see was the matching velvet red thong underneath.

Capturing his hand, I was quiet and held his gaze as I peeled his glove off before reaching for the other and doing away with that one, as well. I wanted to see him. I was aching for it. Edward groaned when I began to unbutton his suit, my fingernails scratching at his chest through the thin white T-shirt underneath the coat. When I had the last button undone, Edward shrugged, and the coat fell to the floor behind him. Wasting no time, I moved my hands to the top of his pants and hooked my fingers into the sides, pushing them and his boxer briefs down in one fell swoop until they slid past his thighs and pooled at our feet. He stepped toward me as he reached back and yanked at the T-shirt, pulling it off over his head in a way that seemed effortless and so fucking sexy that it made my insides clench.

Before I could say a word, he reached up and tangled his hand in the hair at the base of my neck, tugging my head back before slanting his mouth over mine in a needy kiss. There was an urgency to it as he licked and sucked and nibbled at my lips, as if he'd been gone years instead of just over twenty-four hours.

With one last nip at my lower lip, he finally pulled away. His eyes were so dark, the green was almost eclipsed, and his breathing was as labored as my own. "My turn," he growled softly, his hands sliding down my neck to my shoulders and plucking at the straps of the dress.

Instead of pulling it off me, he lowered his head and began kissing and nipping at my collarbone as he slid the straps down and off my shoulders. My head fell back and my hands went to his hair as he cupped me through the soft fabric and then tugged, exposing my already-peaked nipples to the wintery air. I groaned when he immediately wrapped his lips around one, sucking and teasing with his lips and teeth and tongue as he plucked at the other with his long fingers.

When I began squeezing my thighs together, needing friction, he slid a leg between mine so I was straddling his thigh, rubbing just where I needed it the most.

"So wet and ready for me," he muttered against my skin. "I can feel you..."

With a groan, he kissed his way across to the other breast, nibbling at the tender skin until I was writhing on his thigh.

"Edward," I whined, tugging his hair until he moved up and captured my lips again, kissing me until I was once again breathless.

When he kissed his way across my jaw to my ear, my breath caught. The tips of elf ears were incredibly sensitive. We'd found out the first time we made love that if he sucked on them, it would send me...

"Oh!" I cried out, feeling my orgasm crashing over me as he sucked the pointy tip into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue, at the same time as he tugged and pinched my nipples.

Before I could regain my breath, Edward moved his hands to the bottom hem of my dress and peeled it up and over my head. I reached out for him, but he shook his head and stepped back, raking his eyes up and down my body.

"Beautiful," he said, his voice husky.

I gasped again when he swept me into his arms, depositing me on the bed and moving between my feet. My legs automatically parted for him as he reached up to slowly drag the velvet thong down my legs and off, leaving me bare for his gaze.

Everything in me was pulsing and aching. I needed him so much it almost hurt. "Please," I whimpered. "I ne—"

I didn't even complete the thought before he was up and over me, sliding all the way inside and pulling a groan from the both of us.

No words were needed as our bodies did the talking for us.

_I love you,_ my body said as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, keeping him close.

_I worship you,_ his replied as he pressed long, open-mouthed kisses to my neck and shoulder.

When his thrusts sped up, he reached between us to touch the spot we were joined as his lips wrapped around the tip of my ear once more. I came, crying out, and felt the Christmas magic shimmer around us, amplifying everything I was feeling by a thousand, when he followed me over the edge, his voice hoarse as he gasped my name.

"Wh-What was that?" I asked through my heavy breaths only moments later. "It...It's always amazing, but that..."

He shook his head as he moved to lie down beside me, groaning as he slid out of me. "I don't know," he huffed, chuckling. "Give me a minute, and I'll be ready to see if we can repeat it, though."

I laughed and snuggled into my side, knowing whatever had happened had been life changing.

~oOo~

**Nine Months Later**

"One more push, Bella," Emily, the midwife, said. "You can do it."

With Edward holding my hand, I bore down, and moments later, I felt a great relief as the pain abated and a baby's cry filled the air.

The two of us held our breath until Emily reached up and set the little, red, wrinkled body on my chest.

Smiling, she said, "Congratulations, Bella, Edward. It's a boy."

My eyes welled with tears as Edward bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, where Emily had wiped him clean, and whispered, "Welcome to the world, Riley Anthony Cullen."

The next generation of Santa Claus had been born, through love and Christmas magic.

* * *

_A/N #2: Couldn't help but throw a little sweetness and fluff in at the end. :) Hope it was worth it... Let me know! – Jen_


End file.
